


Heartbeat

by KuroTsubasa



Series: New Dawn [4]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTsubasa/pseuds/KuroTsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Morning, Sei."</p><p>"Morning, Mizuki."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Sei..Catch this!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> My sore throat turned out to be a cold orz I'm pretty much all better except still coughing a little -v-;;; but here is the fourth part to New Dawn!! I will try and hurry since school holidays start for me next week, and I will get more time to write obviously uvu and as always, I hope you can enjoy reading >u>

Mizuki walked towards Sei’s room, a light skip in his steps and a wide grin on his face. The nurse no longer reminded Mizuki when it was ok to visit Sei, since he had always gotten ready before she did. He had a good guess at what times it’d be ok to visit Sei, and normally he was right.

Sei’s voice had recovered almost fully now, and the doctors kept telling them both that it was an amazing recovery to the point they just let it brush past their ears and nod without listening. Nevertheless, whenever they mentioned that Sei’s vision should be returning soon always made big grins appear their faces.

“Morning, Sei.” Mizuki walked into Sei’s hospital room with a grin, knowing that Sei still doesn’t know that someone, or rather _something_ is here with him.

“Morning, Mizuki.” Sei turned as Mizuki took his usual seat next to him, looking suspicious since he could hear the sound of someone else’s soft breathing. His voice had recovered almost fully now, and the doctors kept telling them both that it was an amazing recovery to the point they just let it brush past their ears and nod slowly. Nevertheless, whenever they mentioned that Sei’s vision should be returning soon always made big grins appear their faces.

“Hey Sei…Catch this!” Mizuki spoke as he lowered his arm with a grin, letting his pet ermine jump onto Sei’s thighs with no warning at all.

“Woah! What is this? It’s moving!” Sei’s surprise was evident through his voice and actions, seeing he shifted backwards and raised his arm in a defensive form. Mizuki couldn’t help but chuckle at Sei’s reaction, making a mental note to definitely see Sei surprised someday. 

“Haha, don't worry. It doesn’t bite.”  Seeing as Sei probably still doesn’t know what was on his thighs, a playful thought came to mind.

“Wait...is this your allmate, Mizuki?”

“Who knows. Why don’t you try finding out?” Nodding once, Sei cautiously placed one hand onto the ermine’s small back, the other gently caressing its fur.

“It’s soft. And warm.” He muttered, fingers now moving under the ermine’s chin and giving it a small scratch.

“I can feel its heartbeat when I hold it…”

“Wait…so it’s a real animal! This is the first time I’ve touched one…” As Sei moved his fingers lower, a smile replaced his surprise expression. Though now Mizuki had his own one, going over Sei’s words once again in his mind. _Huh? First time touching a living one? Was he locked up somewhere?_

“This…” His thoughts were stopped by Sei’s voice, and Mizuki concentrated again on Sei, whose hands were still stroking his ermine.

“Sometimes I think it’s all in my head. I’m blind and everything is so black, so maybe…” Sei went quiet, then resumed in a much softer voice.

 

“Maybe I’m dead already.”

 

Mizuki felt the shock of Sei’s words clearly. He felt his chest tighten, and he felt his mouth go dry. He didn’t know how to respond to such a thing. It was the first time Sei had said something so…sad.

 

“Maybe all I hear is my imagination…maybe you don’t really exist...”

 

_No. That’s not true._

 

“Maybe we’re both dead…but…” Sei gently picked up the ermine, smiling at the soft squeak it made.

 

“After feeling this little heartbeat now…”

 

Mizuki’s body moved before his mind. He wrapped his arms around Sei and pulled him in close, glad that his ermine knew to move to his shoulder rather than being squished in between. Mizuki’s heart twisted again at the feel of the Sei’s much too skinny and cold body. It was like hugging a glass doll. He could feel Sei flinch, but he didn’t feel like letting go. Not until Sei understands.

“Sei, look, I have a heartbeat too. And a body temperature…and you do as well! I can faintly feel your heart!” It was faint, but he felt it. Sei’s heartbeat was slow and calm, but he could feel it.

“We are both alive, Sei!” A few long seconds passed-for Mizuki at least-and Sei raised one of his arms, placing it on Mizuki’s back gently.

“Heh, yeah…I can feel yours too when you hold me.” A smile broke through Mizuki’s frown, and he used just a little more strength in their hug.

“You’re not imagining anything Sei. This is reality. I’ll be here for you until you open your eyes again and can see it for yourself.” Mizuki pushed back the urge to continue hugging Sei until it would be time for him to go, and slowly released Sei, hands still placed atop the other’s shoulders.

“Ok?” He looked straight at Sei’s eyes, although still covered by bandages but he knew Sei was looking at him as well.

“Yes. Thank you, Mizuki.”

 

 

Then, Mizuki’s ermine crawled across his arm and placed a kiss on Sei’s lips. _Oh, shit!_

 

“Mizuki…Did you just kiss me?”

“No!! It was my ermine! I swear-!”

“You lied to me about the flowers too..." 

“No! I mean yes, but I’m telling the truth this time!!!” Then, Sei raised his hands and squished Mizuki’s cheeks.

 

“S-shei?”

“If you’re telling the truth, then kiss me to prove it.”

 

 

“WHAT!!!?” Mizuki’s first thought-which was happiness-was taken over by embarrassment, and he tried to move away, but something told him that if he did move away Sei would just stay mad at him. _It’d be awesome to kiss Sei and all but over something like this just doesn’t feel right and maybe Sei is just messing with me but this is such a rare chance so maybe I should take it but, but…_

“...one kiss then.” Mizuki whispered, then took several big breaths. He took ahold of one of Sei’s hands on his face, then pressed his lips against it and quickly put it down besides Sei.

 

 

“...I knew it was the ermine, you know.”

“Sei you little-!”


End file.
